


Speak the Word

by AnArdentChangeling



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hecate is So Done, Holidays, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArdentChangeling/pseuds/AnArdentChangeling
Summary: With Persephone's help, Hades has planned the most extravagant office Winter Solstice party in the history of Underworld Corp. Unfortunately, this party will prove to be memorable, just not in ways our protagonists would hope.A light-hearted holiday story for Meg.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeggaDoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggaDoodle/gifts).



> Hi all! Apologies for my absence: in the year that has lasted a decade, December somehow managed to feel a week long and I got nothing done. This fluffy little story is for my dear friend Meg, who is a constant source of inspiration (fashion and otherwise). I hope you enjoy!

Since time immemorial, nothing has grown in the underworld: no plants, no flowers, not even bioluminescent fungi or lichen. At least, that was true until nine months ago when a certain pink goddess manifested a forest in Tartarus: a goddess who was now standing, brow furrowed, chewing on her lip, surveying the ballroom of Underworld Corp, LLC. 

Nearly a hundred cocktail tables filled the opulent room and in the center of it all, a massive willow tree sprang from the black marble, its branches stretching almost to the top of the vaulted ceiling before gracefully flowing downward like dozens of waterfalls cascading over rock. The mere presence of the tree was impressive, but Persephone--ever the perfectionist--had created something sublime. Every leaf of the willow glowed shades of silvery blue from the deep, purple-blue of twilight to the silver-white flash of a knife’s edge. And every leaf emitted a soft, flickering glow that lit up the ballroom like the light of a dozen stars. It had taken Persephone and Hecate together almost two weeks to perfect the effect.

“Sweetness, they’re going to love it.” Hades sat on the edge of the stage, resting his chin on his hand while fighting the urge to yawn. It was eight o’clock and, dammit, it was pizza night. Just nine months ago he would have been happy to leave the office at ten, if he were lucky, but he and Persephone now had a routine. She had changed a lot in the Underworld and all for the better. 

Persephone still twisted the cocktail napkin in her hands, gaze slightly unfocused. “It just isn’t right yet.”

Hades cocked an eyebrow. “You do realize this is going to be the most extravagant Solstice party we’ve ever hosted, right? And Underworld Corp is justly famous for our nice holiday parties.” Persephone made a noncommittal sound and Hades stood, crossing the room to rest a large hand on her shoulder. “Kore, it’s breathtaking. You’ve been working on this for weeks and, well, it shows.” 

Persephone melted under his touch, leaning back to rest her back against him. “I just want it to be perfect.”

Hades wrapped his arms around her, gently resting his head on hers. “My dear Petaloúda, it is perfect: to me and each and every person that will be here tomorrow.” The goddess hummed happily. “And if anyone says anything less than glowing, I’ll have Hecate fire them.”

Persephone swatted at his arm, rolling her eyes. “Ugh, Scoundrel!”

Hades chuckled and pressed a kiss to her head, watching the reflection of the leaves twinkling in the glass. “I am. Don’t pretend you don’t like it, Sweetness.” Persephone tilted her head to rest it against Hades’ bicep and Hades took the opportunity to kiss the tender skin behind her ear. The pair stood silent for a few moments, admiring the room and gently swaying to music only they could hear. 

“Aidoneus?” Her voice was quiet, but he could feel the vibrations of it through his chest..

“Hmm?”

“Let’s go home. I need some pizza.”

“Your wish is my command, Little Goddess.”

-

The next day dawned with a brightening of Persephone’s mood, if not the ebony-dark sky that blanketed the Underworld. She practically floated from the shower to the closet and out into the kitchen, bubbling with happiness and eager with anticipation for the party. Hades, on the other hand, was unusually quiet and reserved, readying himself for the day ahead with the practiced rote movements of a man with his mind elsewhere. 

Persephone wrapped her hands around her travel mug, smiling across the shiny leather interior of the luxury car at its brooding divine driver. “My darling, did you realize that it’s my first Solstice in the Underworld?”

Hades started a little, then glanced at the pink goddess sitting beside him. “Yes. Yes, I did.” He cleared his throat, eyes fixed back on the road. “I know the Underworld is probably dreary compared to what you’re used to in the Mortal Realm.”

Persephone snorted. “Um, on the Longest Night? It’s probably when the Mortal Realm is closest to your realm. Besides,” she took a quick sip of tea and smirked at him. “I happen to prefer the company down here.”

Hades flexed his gloved hands on the wheel. “Well, not to brag, but Underworld Corp has one of the highest employee satisfaction rates in all the realms.” 

Persephone swatted his arm playfully. “You absolute dork, I very obviously meant you.” She set her now-empty mug in the cup-holder and smiled out the window, watching the lights of the city flash by her window. “I happen to like you a lot, you know.”

Hades stiffened, opening and closing his mouth a few times before speaking. “And, I, um, I like you too.” Persephone, of course, missed the look of consternation that passed across his face.  _ You coward _ . He pulled into his parking spot a little too quickly and smiled nervously at his passenger. “Would you like to walk in together, Sweetness, or do you need to head straight to the archive?”

“Mmm, I suppose I could spare a few minutes for such a handsome god.” She winked and took his proffered arm, walking beside the King of the Underworld in the comfortable silence of a familiar routine. 

Hades, meanwhile, struggled to do anything but play the previous night on repeat, trying to swallow down the guilt gnawing at his gut. They had come home to the pack, made homemade pizza, settled down on the couch with a bottle of wine and a TV programme to shit-talk. Everything had proceeded as usual--just the way he liked it--until they went to bed. Hades lay on his back, Persephone curled up beside him, nestling her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Usually, he would fall asleep first, but tonight Persephone, exhausted from using her powers, began to drift away first. 

“Goodnight, Sweetness.” He gently stroked her hair as her breathing slowed and kissed her forehead.

She hummed happily and breathed, “G’night, Hades. I love you,” against his chest. 

He had frozen in bed, hand still tangled in her silky hair, eyes wide. They had been dating for months now and it was inevitable, but it didn’t really register with him that Persephone might tell him that she loved him before he was ready to say the same back to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important interlude

“Hecate, I need you in my office, now.”

Hecate scowled, muting her headset before turning around and fixing Hades with an unamused amber stare. “I’m in a meeting.” Her frustration flickered at the look on Hades’ face and she disconnected from the call. “What’s wrong?”

“Persephone told me she loves me.”

Hecate blinked and stared at him for a long moment. “Um, congrats?” She shook her head, blunt bob swishing with the movement. “Gods, you had me thinking there was a breach in Tower Four.”

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply. “Quite frankly, I would prefer an army of the vengeful undead.” 

Hecate stood, crossing her arms. “Hades, I say this with love, what the fuck is going on? You two are obviously crazy about each other: You’re no longer stalking the halls with a scowl, you actually smile at people, and every time you see each other you look like love struck puppies when, of course, you aren’t actively eye-fucking.” Hades protested and she held up a hand. “Look, old friend, it’s sweet and I’m glad to see you happy, but it’s a little gross. Besides, that’s not my point.” She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, analyzing her boss with the keen eye of a surgeon. “After something like this, I should have to use a firehose to separate you two, but you’re coming to me for help. Why?”

Hades held her gaze for a moment before caving, his broad shoulders slumping in defeat. “I can’t say it back.” The sentence came out a whisper as if it were dragged, unwilling, from his lips. 

“Oh.” Hecate locked her desktop and gestured to Hades’ office door. “I’m at your disposal.”

Hades strode across the room, opening a window before lighting his cigar. It was his habit now. Smoke wasn’t harmful for gods but, no matter how much Persephone insisted they would be fine, he didn’t want to risk harming the potted plants she had made for him. Hades stood by the window for a long moment, looking out at the glittering lights of his city through a haze of smoke, before slumping into his office chair. Hecate already sat in the chair opposite him. He winced, puffing on his cigar while Hecate watched him before gathering the courage to speak. “I’m a goddamn coward, Hecate.”

“We both know you aren’t: that would be the easy answer to this. What’s really bothering you?”

Hades growled around his cigar, eyes narrowed. “I’m either a coward or a fool if I can’t tell the most loveable being in the universe how much she means to me.”

Hecate leaned back in her chair, studying the god before her. After several long moments of scrutiny, she flicked her hand in a dismissive gesture. “Well, you’ve never been one for declarations.” At Hades’ nod, she smirked. “And it has been a while, old man, you may just be a bit rusty.”

Hades frowned down his cigar at his closest friend. “You’re older than me by three centuries, Hecate,” he grumbled.

Hecate broke into a grin made wicked by her glittering, pointed teeth. “Exactly. Who is asking whom for advice?”

Hades relaxed in his seat and breathed out a cloud of smoke. “Point taken.” He leaned back in chair, closing his eyes before puffing on his cigar contemplatively. “Gods, it has been centuries, hasn’t it? And things were very different between me and Leuce.” 

The yellow-eyed goddess tapped her nails on the hardwood desk, letting the silence hang between them for several beats before speaking bluntly. “Well, do you love Persephone?”

“Obviously!” Hades blurted, opening his eyes and sitting up in his chair. He stared hard at his friend. “She is the most genuine, passionate, kind, caring, and incredible person I’ve ever met. Persephone is my dearest friend and every day I spend with her brings me more joy than I’ve had in millennia. I would do anything to protect her: I’d even fight the Titans again if I weren’t worried that she’d stubbornly insist on joining the battle.”

“Then why can’t you say it?” Hecate’s voice was gentle. 

“Because I’ll fuck it up.” Hades stood up from his chair, pacing behind the desk with frantic energy, gesticulating wildly. “I’ve only loved a few people in all these centuries, Hecate, and it always goes wrong: my mother, Hera, Leuce, my brothers…” He ran his hands through his silver-white hair, his expression pained, eyes wild. “I couldn’t handle losing what I have with Persephone.”

“I understand the impulse, Hades.” Hecate watched her friend continue to pace. “Do you think telling Persephone would change things?”

Hades stilled, considering. “I suppose,” he sighed heavily, glancing down at his hands. “In many ways it would change nothing. We would still be together, work together, and live together. But it would make things feel more real between us and, of course, more fragile.” He raised his eyes to his friend. For all his imposing presence, the King of the Underworld had never looked so vulnerable.

Hecate rose, crossing the room in a clack of stiletto heels to stand opposite her oldest friend, tone gentle but still businesslike. “As I see it, the worst case scenario would be that Persephone doesn’t feel the same way about you, but clearly she does.” Hades nodded, bracing himself for bad news. Hecate gently touched his arm, gazing up at him with amber eyes. “I am a friend to you both, so I say this with both your interests in mind. Persephone has trusted you enough to be vulnerable about how she feels and unless you do the same, you’re depriving her of truly knowing you.”

Hades furrowed his brow, gazing out the window at the bright lights of the city with an almost unreadable expression. After a moment he spoke quietly, his deep voice reverberating with the gravity of the Judge of the Dead. “I know.” He glanced down at the blue goddess, a hint of a smile in his eyes. “You are right, as usual, Hecate. It’s just–” Hecate opened her mouth to interrupt but the god continued, “I desperately want to tell Persephone that I l...l-” He closed his eyes tightly, pinching his lips together, clenching and unclenching his hands while the word struggled to get loose. After a few moments of wrestling, Hades emerged triumphant. “that I l-love her.” 

The corner of his mouth twitched upward in triumph. “Obviously, I prefer it to go more smoothly than that.” He looked down at Hecate with a soft expression. “Would you mind helping me practice?”

Hecate smiled, sharp and bright as a knife’s edge. “Of course, Hades.”


End file.
